The Lookout:Guide to Fan-Fiction
This guide is made using ideas, tips and advice from several references This is the official guide to writing fan-fiction 'or otherwise known as "'fanon" on The Lookout Wiki. Fan-Fiction is a story written by a fan of, or featuring characters from a particular TV series, movie, etc. Fan-Fiction or Fanon can also just be an original story on The Lookout about anything. See the official Policy page for official fanon rules. Ideas Everything you do starts with an idea, a thought. The best way to get an idea on a story is to brain storm. Sit and think of cool, and unique ideas until you're able to pick and narrow down your options. Once you've come up with great ideas, think about if you would enjoy writing about these things. If you plan on it being a short story, or being a series, come up with something you'd enjoy writing about on a constant basis. Try to be original, but do not let anyone's opinions get in the way of what you want to do. If you want to write a continuation to Dragon Ball Z, a dragon ball inspired original story, or a completely unique setting and plot. Illustration Illustration is certainly not required as I've seen countless great stories without any sort of pictures, or physical representation. However, illustration can help dramatically. Illustration helps give the readers a representation of what they are reading and helps them create a mental note when reading. This allows the reader to "enter" the world of your story. Pictures do not have to be perfect as long as they get your point across, and give a good representation of what is described. Never let people telling you that your illustrations are bad get under your skin. If you like your pictures, and they get the point across you are a step closer to having a great story with the use of illustrations. There's various art styles used in Lookout Fan-Fiction and Original Stories, many can be seen below: Kuzon3.jpg|Pictures from other media that is recolored, or painted to be different from the original. Img030.jpg|Pictures that are drawn, and scanned/captured with camera. Trias2.JPG|An example of a picture that was drawn, scanned/captured with camera by an advanced "drawer". Airbrush Sprite Right.png|Pictures of Video-Game inspired sprites to depict characters. Gaven15.jpg|Real Life pictures and media which is lesser used, mostly used in Role-Play by few users. Avarex Caleo 1.jpeg|Also lesser used in Fan-Fiction, more so in Role-Play, pictures from other media. Writing Everybody writes differently, and use different techniques when doing so. Be sure to use the best grammar and spelling as you possibly can, no matter what is required. Use Google, your computer/phone, or other websites for spell and grammar checks. When writing try to be as descriptive as possible, especially if there are no illustrations. Description is key. Doing this plants a picture of what is meant to be seen by the reader. Another key is dialogue, and dialect. Be sure to express what is said and just how its said through quotations. Try to build background and personality at an attempt to get readers connected to characters. Examples of writing styles consist of these "forms": "Basic" The most basic, and frowned upon style of writing by many. Example Character: "-----" Example Character does ---- "Traditional" The most used style in modern Fan-Fiction on Lookout. Example Character has a look of shock, he speaks slowly, "-----".